The development of a product is typically a multi-step process. Initially, the requirements for the product are determined. Specifically, the requirements of the product as specified by the audience (i.e., the end-user of the product) may be identified. For example, if the audience is a single customer, then the customer may inform a company about his/her desires for the product. The company transforms the set of desires into requirements for the product. Using the requirements, the company creates a variety of documents (i.e., documentation) to use during development of the product. Eventually, the product is created based, at least in part, on the documentation.
After the creation of the product, the product is tested. Initially, the product is typically tested by testers employed by the company. For example, employed testers may test a particular software product using a variety of use cases to simulate the use of the software product. After the product achieves the desired results from employee testing, a sample group of users may test the product in a usability lab. While testing the product, users perform a specific, directed task and monitor how easily the task is performed. One of the goals of the usability test is to perform market research on the product. Specifically, the usability test may be used to predict how well a particular audience will use the product. For example, if users experience difficulty using the product, then it may be a failure. Likewise, if users are ecstatic about the product, it may be a smashing success in the market place. At any stage during the testing, the product may be modified and retested before the company releases a final version of the product.
Further, the company may continue to revise and release the product. Specifically, users may detect errors or request modifications of the product. Thus, the company may continuously correct error(s) and attempt to improve the product according to the requests. With each correction and potential improvement of the product, it may be retested using any of the testing techniques described above.